The Game Begins: A Homestuck Fan Fiction
by Bio00
Summary: Four young adults are about to start playing the beta for a new game being released called Sburb. Follow there adventure through the game, to the planet Skaia and beyond. what enemies will they encounter and what waits them at the end of the game?
1. Chapter 1

The Game Begins

You wake up to sunlight shining through the window, the sound of birds chirping in the trees, and the unfortunately familiar smell of cow manure in the garden. You're excited since today is your seventeenth birthday and you can't wait for a certain gift to arrive. You were lucky to get most of your jobs around the farm done yesterday and today would require you to do very little. So you decide to start you day with a quick shower so you can get to the fun stuff early.

But before you can your cell phone starts to ring. Picking it up off your night stand you answer after seeing that it's your best friend calling.

"Happy Birthday Lee Ann!" she said once Lee Ann answered.

"Thanks Vicky." Lee Ann replied with a smile.

"You exited for today?" Vicky asks

"Of course."

"Are you doing anything special for the occasion?" Vicky asks

"Yeah, after I check on the animals and my garden, I'm trying that game that I signed up to test. It should arrive today." Lee Ann replied excitedly

"Uh, you've been talking about that game for the last month." Vicky replied, sounding exasperated.

"Yeah, but it's supposed to be a lot of fun. And what are you complaining about? You signed up for it too?"

"I know, I just don't like things to be to over hyped. Makes it disappointing if things don't live up to the expectation." She replied.

"Well…yeah that's a good point." Lee Ann admitted.

"I'll let you know when I get it though so we can start playing together." Vicky replied quickly, not wanting to put a damper on her friend's day.

"That'll be great! Can't wait!" Lee Ann said, excitement coming back into her voice.

"Hey my gift should be arriving today too." Vicky said.

"Really?...What did ya get?" Lee Ann asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"It's a surprise Lee Ann. No spoilers." She replied pleasantly.

"Aw, please?" Lee Ann said, laughing slightly.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see?"

"Okay." Lee Ann replied, fake disappointment in her voice.

"So am I the first one to call, or have the guys beat me to it?"

"Nope, you're the first."

"Well they'll probably call soon then. Or at least Dustin will. Booker might have had his phone shut off again if he hasn't paid his bill." Vicky said.

"He's still gambling?" Lee Ann asked.

"Yep"

Groaning Lee Ann went and grabbed her bathrobe of its hook next to her closet and set it on her bed.

"Okay, I need to get a shower. I'll call you later." Lee Ann said

"Okay, happy birthday again! I'll talk to you later." She replied.

"Thanks Vicky, bye." Lee Ann said, ending the call with a smile.

After getting undressed, Lee Ann put on her robe and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the hall as she went. She had left her phone in her room and didn't her it go off or see the text message she'd just gotten. The message said:

From B. Felix: Hey Lee Ann, happy birthday! Sorry I won't be able to talk till later. I finally managed to get a small job beta testing a game that comes out today. Have you heard anything about a game called Sburb?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Game Begins: A Homestuck Fan fiction

Part 2

While Lee Ann's in the shower, let's switch to someone else to past the time for a bit. You're now with the new guy who is currently typing something into his phone. You put the phone down on the desk you're sitting in front of and picks up several black envelopes. Two of the envelopes are labeled with a green house shaped logo and labeled Sburb. You decide to empty the envelopes, because what else would you do with them really, and find two disc's inside. The letter that these envelopes came with said that these were the discs for the "client" and "server" programs for the game and that both needed to be installed to play it.

You decide to install the server one first. Inserting the disc you pick up the third one to pass the time. There's another note attached to this one. It reads:

To Mr. Booker Felix,

The game you are about to embark on will challenge you in both familiar and unfamiliar ways. The contents of this envelope will help you prepare. Use them wisely.

From Skaianet Labs

Not really caring who these people are since he's getting paid anyway, Booker dumped the contents out of the envelope. What falls out are ten blank black cards and a blank green card. The green card has a sticky note attached that said the card was called a **Strife Specibus** and had a list of words like **hammerkind**,** swordkind**,and, **riflekind**. Setting that aside for the moment you pick up the ten plain black cards labeled **Sylladex – Shuffle deck modus.** Wondering what this was Booker flipped it over and saw there where three buttons on the back. One was labeled eject and the other two were on and off buttons. After pressing the on button the other nine cards hovered off the desk, the tenth card pulling itself out of Booker's hand and joining them. The card's shuffled themselves a couple times before vanishing.

"What the hell just happened?" Booker asked, more than a little confused.

Turning in his computer chair he tried picking up the green card. Instead, when Booker thought of picking it up, the deck of black cards reappeared. The top card stood vertically, the blank side facing Booker. The green card then disappeared and reappeared filling the blank spot on the black card. The now filled card then went back to the deck and reshuffled.

"Damn it, what is this?" Booker exclaimed

Trying to figure out what to do, Booker started to wonder how this "**sylladex**" thing worked and what it meant by "**Shuffle deck**". And again, as soon as he thought about it the deck reappeared. Not thinking of anything better Booker takes the top card off the deck. It was blank, and reshuffled itself into the deck. Thinking he had a better idea of how it worked, Booker took the next top card after it finished shuffling. This time it was the right one, he drew the card with the **Specibus **card in it. Looking at the card it popped up with a notification,

Eject contents: Y/N?

Booker tapped the "Y" and the green card appeared in his hand. Smiling in triumph Booker checks the back of this card too. The **Specibus** card had the same buttons as the deck. Clicking it on the **Specibus** card disappeared too.

"Son of Bitch!" Booker yelled

Though really he shouldn't be surprised, what did he think was going to happen? While Booker screams and tries to figure out what the **Specibus **card does exactly he doesn't hear his phone vibrate with a new message.

From L. Griffin: Yeah, it's the game me and Victoria are playing today. How are you getting paid to play it?


	3. Chapter 3

We'll go back to Lee Ann while Booker rages against his new Sylladex. Lee Ann has just put her phone way so that she can open her bedroom before walking in caring several bright yellow envelopes. She sits down in her computer chair and sets her phone next to her keyboard. Taking the first envelope she read the note attached to it.

Dear Miss Griffin,

Thank you for agreeing to play the Sburb beta. These two envelopes contain the Server and Client programs for the game. The Server program will let you interact with your other beta testers and set up their games. The Client will put you in your own game but can only begin when a server connects to you. We recommend you install the Server first, to avoid future issues. Enjoy your new game and we thank you for your participation.

-Skaianet Labs

Taking the notes advice Lee Ann takes out the Server disk and puts it in her computer. When the progress bar popped up Lee Ann went to open the third envelope, but is stopped when her phone starts ringing. Setting the envelope down she answered it,

"Hello?" she asked, forgetting to look at her caller ID.

"Hey pretty lady. Just called to wish you a happy birthday." Said the caller, attempting to make themselves sound smooth.

"Thanks Dustin." Lee Ann replied with a sigh.

"And how's my sexy cowgirl enjoying her big day?" Dustin asked smugly.

"It was going pretty good until my friend called and decided to try his shitty lady's man routine on me." Lee Ann replied, starting to giggle at her friends dumb comments.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" Dustin replied defensively.

"Yeah it is, you need to keep practicing." She said.

"I'll make sure to keep at it. Next time I'll sweep you off your feet." Dustin said, "SO did you get your game yet?"

"I did, I'm installing it right now actually." Lee Ann said.

"Great, the game looks like it'll be fun. But please be careful with that third envelope." He said.

"Did you get your copy already?" Lee Ann asked.

"No not yet. I should be getting it later though." He replied.

"Then how did you know about the envelopes?" she asked

"Don't worry about it doll. I just know, and I'll probably end up explaining it sooner than you think." Dustin replied.

"Fine, and how many times have I told you not to call me doll?" Lee Ann said, slightly agitated.

"Not enough times." Dustin replied with a laugh. "But seriously be careful. And tell Victoria that same. This games going to be challenging and we need to be careful."

"Why don't you want me to tell Booker?"

"Because he's already having issues with it, so there's no point now."

"Um, okay. How do you know any of this if you haven't even gotten the game yet?" Lee Ann asked, starting to get curious of her friends secretiveness.

"I just do. Lee Ann I need you to trust me on this okay?" just be careful," Dustin sad, completely serious this time.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," she said with a shrug, "What are you going to do until you get the game?"

"Take a nap. I want to be well rested before we start."

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later then. Enjoy your nap."

"Thanks Lee Ann and happy birthday again…doll" he laughed before ending the call.

Putting her phone down and laughing in spite of herself at her friends dumb comments Lee Ann takes the Service disk out of the computer, seeing that it had finished while they had talked. Putting it in she again reaches for the third envelope as her phone goes off again; this time with a text message.

From V. Walters: Hey my games here. Installing Server now.

Lee ann replies:

To V. Walters: That's awesome! Hurry so we can start playing already!

After sending that, Lee Ann finally empties out the third envelope. She reads the not inside.

"What's a Sylladex?" she asks.


End file.
